<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第一次的送生日礼物 by desconocido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682879">第一次的送生日礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desconocido/pseuds/desconocido'>desconocido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ayateru同人集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Japanese Idol RPF, 伊藤彩沙 - Fandom, 生田辉 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desconocido/pseuds/desconocido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*渣文笔<br/>*严重ooc警告<br/>*彩沙第一次送礼物的惊喜爆料的灵感（笑），依旧严重与实际不符（笑）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ayateru, 伊藤彩沙/生田辉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ayateru同人集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第一次的送生日礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*渣文笔<br/>*严重ooc警告<br/>*彩沙第一次送礼物的惊喜爆料的灵感（笑），依旧严重与实际不符（笑）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“恭喜！生日快乐！”</p><p>  “生日快乐！”</p><p>  …………</p><p>  排练场的大家吵吵闹闹地聚集在一起给伊藤彩沙和马场莉乃庆祝生日。</p><p>  “真的很谢谢大家！”伊藤拿着生日蛋糕，看着大家的笑颜，刚刚的生日快乐歌仿佛还在耳边，眼眶不由得有些湿润。</p><p>  starlight的排练才开始不久，大家还没有那么熟悉，但是还是会这样热闹的聚在一起给她庆生，真的是温暖的开始。</p><p>  伊藤边这样想边不由自主地偷瞥生田，想看看她的反应。</p><p>  生田确实也是满脸笑意地在人群中给伊藤庆生，但伊藤并没有听到她祝自己生日快乐。</p><p>  什么啊？应该是会和大家一起祝自己生日快乐的吧？不至于什么都不说吧？</p><p>  不会是讨厌自己吧？</p><p>  伊藤有些担忧地想。</p><p>  因为今天一天生田的表现都让伊藤觉得有些不对劲。</p><p>  从早上到排练场开始，生田虽然好像和平时一样，但总感觉有什么在困扰着她。</p><p>  伊藤有几次不经意看到她，她都露出一副苦恼的样子。</p><p>  伊藤微妙地觉得哪里不对，因为生田面对其他人的时候都很正常，只有面对自己的时候，才会有种想说什么但说不出来的表情。</p><p>  怎么回事嘛？</p><p>  伊藤心中无限疑惑，心中闪出过无限可能性，于是也微妙地困扰起来。</p><p>  最近自己有做了什么吗？</p><p>  伊藤仔细地想了想，会是因为今天是自己生日，她有什么话想和自己说吗？</p><p>  不不不，不可能吧？</p><p>  伊藤立刻否定了自己这个自恋的想法。</p><p>  虽然是搭档没错，但是辉酱生日那天正好大家刚刚聚到一起，彼此还不很熟悉，自己是之后才知道那天是她的生日，迟延地送上了祝福，也没有准备什么礼物。而且自己也并没有告诉辉酱自己的生日是什么时候。</p><p>  还有别的吗？</p><p>  最近排练开始没多久，大家也都在慢慢磨合。自己由于没有舞台剧的经验，所以给辉酱带来了不少麻烦。</p><p>  不会是因为自己太过没有经验七手八脚什么都做不好的原因，被讨厌了吧……</p><p>  伊藤有一瞬间想到过这种可能。</p><p>  但好在训练任务比较多，对于伊藤来讲都是要一一好好学习的，所以伊藤也没有那么多时间苦恼。</p><p>  而且生田在大多数时间里都是平常的样子，只有偶尔会有坐立不安的感觉。</p><p>  于是伊藤主动觉得应该是自己想多了。</p><p>  直到在大家聚在一起庆祝生日的时候，伊藤观察到生田的样子，心里不禁又想到了这个可能。</p><p>  而且生田真的没有说生日祝福。</p><p>  什么啊？难道是真的讨厌我吗？</p><p>*</p><p>  完蛋了！</p><p>  生田现在心里非常焦虑。</p><p>  怎么办！怎么办！</p><p>  大家都祝彩沙生日快乐了，自己因为思考着是不是应该现在送礼物而错过了祝彩沙生日快乐的机会。</p><p>  怎么办啊！！！错过了是不是应该补上祝福啊！但是大家现在已经进行别的话题了，自己再说就显得很突兀了。</p><p>  而且礼物还没有送出去。</p><p>  生田心里现在非常的不安。</p><p>  昨天才从推特知道了彩沙是今天过生日这件事，虽然时间很仓促，但是还是决定去买生日礼物给彩沙。</p><p>  因为搭档真的是个很可爱，很活泼，很努力的女孩子啊！</p><p>  而且这是认识后她过的第一个生日，作为搭档也有很长的时间要互相指教，正是促进关系的好机会。</p><p>  这么想着，生田就来到了卖礼物的地方。</p><p>  等看到了琳琅满目的饰品和化妆品之后，生田才意识到一个问题:应该给这么可爱的女孩子送什么礼物？</p><p>  这真的是个很重大的问题。</p><p>  而且两个人刚认识没有多久，自己也不知道彩沙有什么喜好。</p><p>  不过大概可爱的女孩子也会喜欢可爱的东西吧？</p><p>  生田边看着那些可以作为礼物的饰品边这么想。</p><p>  化妆品是不行的，自己也不太懂。</p><p>  送什么好呢？既不会显得太贵重也不会显得太没有心意……</p><p>  生田这样苦恼着。</p><p>  她漫无目的地随便瞎逛，眼神从那些物品上一一掠过。</p><p>  啊，原来还有镜子，梳子什么的……</p><p>  嗯？</p><p>  生田的目光停留在那个微微带着和韵的镜子上。</p><p>  是有些和风的镜子，彩沙饰演的花柳香子不就正是和风少女吗？</p><p>  生田感到灵光一闪而过。</p><p>  对啊，是这样啊，彩沙饰演香子，都是京都出身，送有香子感觉的东西不是很适当吗？！</p><p>  生田欢欣雀跃了起来。</p><p>  于是她买下了那个镜子，但又觉得这样太单薄了，思考着什么适合香子之后，就又买了一支护手霜。</p><p>  嗯，很完美！</p><p>  买好了礼物的生田觉得非常满意，于是踏着轻快的步伐回家了。</p><p>  但是这样的轻快到了第二天就完全变成了慌张。</p><p>  彩沙并不知道送礼物这件事，所以生田把礼物放好，打算作为生日惊喜送出。</p><p>  但早上去排练场的路上生田才想到一个问题:自己应该什么时候送出这个惊喜？</p><p>  见到彩沙就送吗？</p><p>  不不不不行，早上的排练场大家刚刚见面，都在做准备活动，自己去送礼物太突兀了吧？</p><p>  那要么中午吃饭的时候？还是晚上排练结束之后？</p><p>  生田犹豫不决着，不然等到了之后，看看具体情况？</p><p>  到了之后，大家都和往常一样的样子，生田反而不知道应不应该问大家彩沙生日的事了。</p><p>  所以很长一段时间，生田一直在考虑着送礼物的时机。</p><p>  面对别人生田倒是很从容，但是面对彩沙的时候，生田就不由自主地想起礼物的事，心里就莫名的紧张和焦虑。</p><p>  不过生田有尽力不表现出不安的样子。</p><p>  后来生田从座长小山百代那里得知，今天会有给彩沙祝贺生日的惊喜。</p><p>  啊，果然是这样的，好，就大家祝福完送出去。</p><p>  “还有明天过生日的马场桑哦。”小山说。</p><p>  “诶？！”生田惊讶了。</p><p>  怎么办……只知道彩沙的生日所以只给彩沙准备了礼物……</p><p>  不如就不送吧……这样就不用纠结了……</p><p>  生田有些灰心地这么想了。</p><p>  但是想起被自己藏的好好的护手霜和镜子，又觉得不甘心。</p><p>  怎么做才好呢？</p><p>  生田又陷入了无尽的烦恼。</p><p>  直到大家一起给伊藤和马场庆祝生日。</p><p>  生田看着她们开心的样子，心里不由得也觉得很开心。</p><p>  一鼓作气，送出去吧！</p><p>  生田心里这样鼓励着自己，然后很不巧地错过了祝彩沙生日快乐的时机。</p><p>  ！！！</p><p>  生田心里现在只剩慌张。</p><p>  不过彩沙似乎没有发现自己没说的样子。</p><p>  生田再次思考了一下，嘛，马场桑是明天的生日，但是今天是彩沙的生日，错过了就不是彩沙的生日了，而且礼物都准备好了，作为搭档的自己，连生日祝福都不说实在不可以呀。</p><p>  生田下定了决心，鼓足了勇气，就找了个机会，溜了出去把礼物拿进来。</p><p>*</p><p>  “彩沙酱，能来这边一下吗？”生田局促地笑着问伊藤。</p><p>  “诶，可以啊。”伊藤看着生田，有些惊讶，但还是答应了。</p><p>  “那个，彩沙酱，21岁生日快乐！”生田有些紧张，“刚刚不小心错过了时机，没有说出来。”</p><p>  “啊，谢谢！”伊藤看着生田。</p><p>  原来是这样啊，还以为被讨厌了，真是太好了。</p><p>  伊藤舒了一口气，脸上是掩饰不住的笑意。</p><p>  “呐，还有这个，是生日礼物。”生田将两个小礼物袋递给伊藤，“彩沙酱，生日快乐！”</p><p>  诶？伊藤有些吃惊，辉酱还有准备礼物。</p><p>  什么嘛，今天坐立不安不会就因为这个吧？</p><p>  伊藤笑着接过了礼物。</p><p>  “不知道该送什么好，就选了镜子和护手霜，觉得有香子的感觉……”生田继续说，“希望彩沙酱能够喜欢……”</p><p>  生田边说边不好意思地笑笑。</p><p>  “谢谢你！辉酱！”伊藤欢喜地看了看礼品袋里的礼物，“是很用心和珍贵的礼物！很喜欢哦！”</p><p>  伊藤露出了甜美的笑容。</p><p>  啊喜欢呢，真好啊，搭档真的好可爱！</p><p>  生田不由得这么想。</p><p>  “诶，生田小姐是在送伊藤小姐礼物吗？”</p><p>  工作人员不知怎么发现了这一幕。</p><p>  “啊啊，那个，是的。”生田愣了一下然后回答。</p><p>  伊藤则是高兴地点点头。</p><p>  “两个人关系真好呢~”工作人员笑着说，“那为两位拍张照吧！”</p><p>  “好的，谢谢！”两个人一起回答。</p><p>  伊藤拿着礼物，一脸开心陶醉地闭上眼，而生田则一手搭着伊藤的肩，另一只手做出介绍寿星的样子。</p><p>  “啊，真好呢！”工作人员一边拍一边赞叹，“就像两位的角色一样关系很好呢！”</p><p>  才没有像角色那样呢！双叶和香子两个可是青梅竹马，要是双叶送香子礼物的话可不会像自己一样局促不安啊。</p><p>  生田心里暗暗地想。</p><p>  不过，</p><p>  生田看向一旁笑得很开心的伊藤。</p><p>  这样也很好呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>